


Rejected

by haruyashimajana



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M, side Takaki Yuya/Arioka Daiki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-11-29 18:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11446746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruyashimajana/pseuds/haruyashimajana
Summary: Yuto has decided on something.





	Rejected

**Author's Note:**

> -from LJ-  
> http://jana-ey1290.livejournal.com/5224.html

“I’ve decided!”

Eight pair of eyes turn towards the lanky boy seated- well, standing now, at the head of the table.

“Decide what?” Yamada asked. Yuto just grinned. Yamada had a sudden feeling of ill omen.

“I’m gonna date you, Yama-chan!”

“Didn’t we do that already?” Yamada said in surprise, slowly edging to the door.

Yuto just grinned. “That’s fanservice! I’m gonna date you for real!”

“What! You mean all these times you guys aren’t really dating?” Takaki said with a shrill voice. The others looked surprised as well, except Chinen who rolled his eyes and resumed sleeping.

Meanwhile Yamada’s face had turned stony.

“So all these times, you aren’t really a couple... and to think that Yama-chan rejected all my advances...” Takaki said with a pout.

“That’s because you gave up so easily,” Daiki said, and then proceeded to whack him squarely on his forehead with a rolled up magazine. “And what about me?” Daiki stood up and walked out the door, fuming.

“Oww....” Takaki made a pitiful face, and hurried after his angry boyfriend.

“Eh?” Yuto watched them go, and then turned his attention back towards Yamada, who looked at him with dead eyes.

“Rejected,” was all he said and went out as well.

“Eh?!”

“Stupid Yutti.” Chinen mumbled, shifting his head and continued sleeping.

 

~

Yuto found Yamada in an empty training room, where the older boy was clearly sulking, lips pouting, earphones in with the volume turned max (as Yuto can hear the tinny sound blasting from them), sitting on the floor with arms around his knees and eyes that glared straight ahead. Yamada turned to look at him and then got up to exit the room, only for Yuto to prevent him by holding his arm.

“Let go,” Yamada said coldly.

“No.”

“Let go or I’ll-” Yamada was cut by a kiss.

On the mouth.

By Yuto.

His mind went blank in shock.

“Chinen told me.” Yuto said simply once they break apart. He still hasn’t let go of Yamada’s arm, not that the older boy noticed seeing he just stared wide-eyed at Yuto.

“I’m sorry I didn’t notice.”

“You never did,” Yamada said, seemingly deflating before Yuto’s eyes, shoulders hung low and eyes downcast. “I suppose… you’re just being you. I’m the one who read too much into it.”

“No, no, no! I should notice, because Chinen said I’m the only one you let me do… stuff,” Yuto finished lamely.

“Chinen said, huh…” Yamada chuckled a little. “You know Chinen doesn’t do this kind of thing for free.”

“You have no idea,” Yuto frowned, shivering slightly. Yamada thought it was best not to ask.

“So… are we…?”

“No,” Yamada said flatly, stepping back. Yuto looked at him pitifully, but still Yamada didn’t relent. But then Yamada glimpsed a devious smirk on Yuto’s face before he was spun around and cornered against the door.

“What the- are you kabedon-ing me?” Yamada said incredulously. “This won’t work on me, you know!”

“I could think of many other ways,” Yuto said, face descending close to Yamada’s own. “Shall I try them one by one to see which one would work?”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed my work, will you consider to [Buy Me a Coffee](https://ko-fi.com/D1D78ZM7)?
> 
> Written May 2013 /bricked/ I think it was for Yamada’s birthday? Initially it stopped at Chinen, but reading it again just now and added the second part.


End file.
